Le miroir magique
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Imaginez un instant que certains éléments du monde de HP se soient étrangement transportés dans le monde de SDK. Et parmi ces objets, le fameux miroir du risèd. Que se passe-t-il quand une jeune fille un peu perdue comme Tokito découvre ce miroir et y voit son voeu le plus cher -retrouver ses parents ? A vous de lire pour le découvrir :)


_J'ai hésité à mettre cette fanfic en crossover avec HP mais je me suis finalement dit que ce n'était pas un réel crossover puisqu'il n'y a aucune rencontre entre les persos des deux oeuvres, nos samouraïs ne sont pas sorciers à Poudlard... Il n'y a que le miroir qui pourrait s'apparenter au miroir du risèd (mais qui n'est jamais nommé en tant que tel) qui pourrait renvoyer à l'univers HP. D'où le fait que finalement, j'ai classé cette fanfic dans les "regular" ^^_

* * *

Le domaine des Mibu était silencieux. La nuit s'était faite reine. Seul un hululement de chouette lointain parvenait de temps à autres. Tokito arpentait d'un pas lent ces couloirs qu'elle avait toujours connus mais qui, à présent, étaient si différents. Lorsque Shinrei et les autres du clan s'étaient chargés de reconstruire le lieu, elle était bien loin, en train de suivre Akira pour réclamer un revanche qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle n'avait pas suivi les travaux et avait été étonnée à son retour de voir comment tout avait été refait, presque à l'identique mais dégageant cependant une aura différente. L'endroit était désormais accueillant, ouvert à tous et chaleureux. Elle avait retrouvé ce qui avait été autrefois son Palais de l'ombre de la lune. Shinrei lui avait dit qu'une partie avait été gardée comme étant ses appartements et l'autre partie avait été aménagée en plusieurs petites chambres d'amis, coquettes et confortables. La place dont elle disposait, plus réduite que ce qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle faisait partie des Quatre Sages, restait néanmoins bien plus que ce dont elle avait besoin. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'était gardée qu'une pièce faisant office de chambre et avait fait en sorte d'aménager le reste en petits salons pour y recevoir du monde.

Cela faisait cinq jours que tous s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés sur le territoire Mibu. Et chaque nuit, Tokito arpentait ce lieu où elle était née, où elle avait vécu et grandi. Elle reconnaissait des endroits et d'autres lui étaient plus inconnus. Elle regardait la manière dont les choses avaient changées depuis les travaux, ce qui avait été conservé et ce qui avait été enlevé.

C'est comme ça qu'un soir, s'aventurant dans une aile où elle n'était pas encore allée, elle remarqua une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Intriguée, se demandant à quoi elle servait, elle entra.

L'endroit était assez petit, éclairé uniquement par une lucarne traversée par quelques rayons de lune. Au centre, trônait un miroir poussiéreux. Tokito fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. Que faisait un miroir ici ? A qui appartenait-il ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle n'aimait pas les miroirs. Elle n'aimait pas voir son reflet. Car celui-ci la renvoyait sans cesse à sa triste réalité. Il lui montrait tout le temps ce qu'elle était en vrai : une jeune fille fragile, qui se donne des grands airs mais qui ne vaut pas grand-chose, arrogante, capricieuse mais surtout seule.

Pourtant, comme si elle était attirée par une puissance mystérieuse vers l'objet, elle s'approcha et se planta devant, prête à affronter son image.

Et son cœur rata un battement. Elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle rêvait. Elle se pinça, cligna des paupières, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Non, elle n'hallucinait pas. Dans le reflet, de chaque côté d'elle, se tenaient ses parents. Ils lui souriaient en silence, un air doux sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette histoire ?

Elle approcha sa main de la glace, y posa ses doigts fins comme si elle espérait toucher sa mère. Mais celle-ci semblait séparée d'elle par un mur infranchissable. Elle ne pouvait observer que son image. Cependant, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, cela lui mis un peu de baume au cœur. Voir ses parents la regarder avec amour lui faisait oublier qu'elle était seule, qu'elle n'avait plus personne sur cette terre. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'assit lentement au sol, sans quitter des yeux ses parents de peur qu'ils s'en aillent dès l'instant où elle regarderait autre part.

Assise en tailleur face au miroir, sans chercher à comprendre comment ce miracle était possible, elle observa son père, sa mère, qui l'encadraient et lui souriaient. Elle passa la nuit à observer, en silence, le cœur battant.

* * *

-Tu as une petite mine ! fit remarquer Bonten quand Tokito débarqua dans la cuisine, les yeux cernés et fatigués.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle a eu une nuit agitée, murmura Tigre. Elle n'aurait pas dormi avec Akira par hasard ?

Ni une ni deux, le pauvre Tokugawa se retrouva avec deux belles cartes de tarot plantées dans son crâne. Non mais, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil qu'elle avait perdu son adresse et sa sale habitude de faire payer ceux qui disaient des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Elle s'assit en bâillant à côté de Yuya qui la salua en souriant. Elle lui proposa des tartines mais la jeune Mibu se contenta d'une tasse de thé. Les images de la nuit tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas réellement rêvé. Ses parents étaient morts, comment pouvaient-elles les voir ? Il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier !

* * *

-Vous n'avez pas vu Tokito ? demanda Shinrei à Kyo, Yuya et Akira.

Les trois haussèrent les épaules avant que la blonde ne fasse remarquer qu'en effet, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas apparue.

-Elle a même sauté le repas de midi, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sure ? voulut savoir Akira. Parce que, elle, sauter un repas… c'est vraiment bizarre. C'est pas son genre. Enfin, crois.

-Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'était pas parmi nous ce midi, affirma la chasseuse de primes.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil déclina à l'ouest, Tokito se leva. Ses membres étaient engourdis d'être restés immobiles si longtemps. Elle en avait peu l'habitude. Son ventre gargouilla. Elle avait faim. Elle n'avait pas déjeuné. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, elle sortit, les pensées encore toutes dirigées vers ses parents.

Elle avala un rapide dîner en silence, tandis que tous les autres discutaient, blaguaient, riaient. Elle fut la première à se lever et ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Yuya qui se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, sans rien dire, pour aller retrouver cette petite pièce et son miroir. Ses parents étaient toujours là, comme s'ils l'avaient attendue. Ils souriaient et lui firent signe de la main, l'air de dire : _vient, Tokito, vient_. A nouveau, elle s'assit et les contempla. Elle détailla chacun de leurs traits et crut presque sentir leur souffle près d'elle. Elle se sentait bien. Protégée, aimée, respectée.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Alors que les membres de la Kyo-team continuaient leur vie faite de petits duels, de beuveries, de blagues plus ou moins gênantes, de rigolades et de sources d'eau chaude, Tokito passait ses journées auprès de ses parents. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais leurs yeux semblaient lancer des mots. Des mots doux, rassurants, tendres. Tokito avait enfin l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Reconnue pour sa propre valeur. Aimée pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle représentait.

Elle mangeait de moins en moins, disparaissait la plus grande partie du temps et ne criait même plus après Tigre ou Akira. Cela faisait un moment que plus personne n'avait reçu une de ses cartes de tarot en pleine figure et elle semblait ignorer les petites provocations gentillettes de Bontenmaru. Tout cela eut don d'inquiéter grandement Yuya qui se demanda ce qui avait pu causer un tel changement chez la jeune Mibu. Elle en avait un peu parlé avec Kyo qui, bien qu'ayant lui aussi ressenti ce changement ne savait pas trop que répondre.

-Elle fait peut-être sa crise d'adolescence, avait-il suggéré avec son éternel rictus.

Yuya avait fait la moue, peu convaincue par cette théorie. Alors elle avait interrogé Shihodo, qui avait dû bien connaître Tokito. Mais la femme lui avait simplement dit que la jeune fille était peut-être arrivée à une période de sa vie où elle avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le point sur sa vie et voir quel chemin emprunter à présent. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, un tel choix serait grandement justifié. Mais Yuya ne croyait pas vraiment à cette thèse non plus. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose. Et si c'était lié à un évènement récent, qui aurait fait basculer la vie de Tokito ? Elle avait alors parlé à Akira, qui était celui qui avait passé le plus de temps avec elle ces derniers mois. Le samouraï avait compris son inquiétude mais n'avait pas pu la renseigner.

Une nuit, alors qu'il s'apprêter à aller se coucher, Akira aperçut une ombre se glisser dans les couloirs. Il reconnut sans peine l'aura de Tokito. A force de rester avec elle, il distinguait sans difficulté sa présence. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à se balader la nuit ? Si elle sortait ainsi tous les soirs, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait l'air d'un zombi le lendemain ! Il hésita un instant. La suivre ou faire comme si de rien n'était ? Peut-être avait-elle un rendez-vous galant. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette idée lui serra le cœur et il la chassa rapidement.

Se souvenant de l'inquiétude de Yuya, il décida de suivre Tokito. Peut-être aurait-il enfin une réponse à son étrange comportement.

Assise face au miroir, Tokito observait ses parents. Elle se sentait fatiguée, épuisée, au bout du rouleau. Depuis combien de nuit ne dormait-elle pas ? Cependant, comme hypnotisée par l'image, elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à aller se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Elle avait si peur de sentir à nouveau le vent de la solitude souffler en elle. Au moins, avec eux, elle se sentait à sa place.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Une partie d'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se détache de cette image. Que ses parents étaient morts et rien ni personne ne pourrait les faire revivre. Que ce n'était qu'une illusion de bonheur. Et qu'en vérité, elle resterait à jamais seule. Mais l'autre partie d'elle refoulait cette première idée et lui intimait de rester. Elle avait l'impression de devenir complétement folle. Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher autant à une image ?! Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle aille dormir, qu'elle revienne à la réalité. En même temps, elle ne voulait plus de cette réalité. Elle préférait se perdre en rêves et en illusions. Etait-ce vraiment ainsi qu'elle voulait vivre ? Dans un monde parallèle, éloigné de tous, dont ce miroir serait le centre ? Non, elle voulait retrouver les autres mais… quels autres, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était rien, pour eux. Elle se sentait étrangère partout. Sauf ici.

D'un air désespéré, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se recroquevilla. Elle était tiraillée entre deux choix. Elle savait que le meilleur était celui qui lui intimait de partir et d'oublier. Mais elle sentait également qu'elle en était incapable. Son père, sa mère, ces visages souriants qui lui réchauffaient le cœur… comment s'en défaire ? Comme réussir à les quitter, seule ? Comment faire si personne ne l'aidait ?

 _Save me from this magic mirror_

 _I am slowly sinking deeper… (1)  
_

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Pendant un moment, elle crut que ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir était réel et que cette main était celle de sa mère. Mais rapidement, elle constata qu'elle se trompait. Ce n'était pas sa mère. C'était Akira.

-C'est donc ici que tu viens toutes les nuits, murmura le jeune samouraï en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Quoi, tu m'as suivie ? répliqua la blonde.

-Qu'a, ce miroir, de si spécial ? Tu t'aimes tellement que tu passes tes journées et tes nuis à t'admirer ? ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie et un léger rictus.

Il ne vit pas le coup partir et Tokito lui asséna un joli coup de poing bien dans les règles. Puis elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de répondre :

-Je les vois, eux.

-Qui ça, eux ?

-Mes parents.

Akira fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Tokito était psychologiquement instable, légèrement tarée et sadique mais il ne la croyait pas folle à ce point. Depuis quand était-elle en proie à des hallucinations pareilles ?

-Tu ne me crois pas, hein ?

-Disons que c'est un peu dur à avaler. Même si c'est difficile pour toi, il faut que tu admettes que tes parents sont morts.

-Je sais. Mais ils sont quand même là. Regarde. Ils me sourient à travers le miroir.

-Je ne vois pas, je te rappelle. Je ressens seulement les choses. Et je ne peux pas ressentir un reflet, une chose irréelle.

-Dommage… Parce que j'aurais pu te prouver que je dis vrai. Ils sont là, ma mère a sa main posée sur mon épaule et celle de mon père est posée sur mes cheveux, comme autrefois. Ils ont l'air contents parce qu'ils me sourient. Et puis… ils ne parlent pas mais on dirait qu'ils disent qu'ils m'aiment.

Tokito sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu les empêcher de couler mais ne put rien faire.

-Au moins, avec eux, je ne suis pas seule, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Akira se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que faire.

-Parce que, de toutes les façons, une fois sortie d'ici, je suis de nouveau seule. Alors je préfère rester ici et rêver que quelque part, on veut bien de moi.

Elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes avant de planter de nouveau son regard dans celui de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi calmes. Réconfortants. Elle aurait tant voulu retrouver l'étreinte de sa mère, la voix rassurante de son père.

Soudain, ce fut comme si son vœu était réalisé. Un bras l'entoura doucement et Akira la serra contre lui. Elle se raidit. Elle avait si peu l'habitude qu'on lui montre de l'affection.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, murmura le samouraï avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Depuis quand tu es seule ? Depuis quand tu dois t'adresser aux morts pour sentir un peu de compagnie ? Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, non ?

Tokito leva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais, ce ne sont pas les autres qui te rejettent, c'est toi qui rejettent les autres.

-Que… commença la blonde avec colère.

Mais Akira enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer :

-Si tu faisais plus attention, tu verrais que tu comptes pour beaucoup de monde. La famille de Julian a été très heureuse de t'accueillir parmi eux et ils te considèrent tous comme des leurs. Malgré leurs petites provocations et leurs rires idiots, Bonten et Tigre t'apprécient aussi beaucoup. Et Yuya s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne parle que de ton comportement étrange et se fait beaucoup de souci. Tu n'es pas seule, Tokito. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Nous sommes là, avec toi. Quant à tes parents, ils continueront de vivre éternellement.

La jeune Mibu sentit la main d'Akira se poser sur son sein gauche. Elle aurait voulu le gifler avant de comprendre ce qu'il désignait en réalité. Son cœur.

-Ils seront toujours dans ton cœur et ta mémoire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

Sur ces mots, il referma son étreinte de son deuxième bras et sentit, à son grand contentement, la jeune fille se détendre un peu avant de son blottir contre lui.

Tokito se sentait protégée par cette étreinte. Comme ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en regardant ses parents lui sourire. Sauf que là, c'était réel. Akira était bel et bien là. Elle n'était pas seule.

-Et… et toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Toi aussi, tu m'accepteras à tes côtés ?

-Qui a dit que je ne t'avais pas déjà acceptée ?

Tokito eut une petite moue :

-Tu n'as jamais dit que tu m'acceptais. Et puis, tu n'as jamais semblé enthousiaste à l'idée de voyager avec moi.

Le samouraï eut un petit soupir :

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas lire entre les lignes, toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai, si je n'avais plus ta voix pour me crier dessus et réclamer sans arrêt une revanche, tes yeux pour me lancer des éclairs à chacun de mes sourires provocateurs, tes mains saisissant ton sabre en un air de défi ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai si tu ne me suivais plus partout sans te décourager ? Je m'ennuierais, moi !

Il eut un sourire mi moqueur, mi sincère.

-Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas voulu de toi, je t'aurais semée depuis bien longtemps. Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller quelque part sans moi. Mon voyage serait trop morne sinon.

-Ca ne risque pas, répondit Tokito, souriant à son tour. Parce que tu ne m'as toujours pas offert ma revanche alors je continuerai à te suivre, encore et encore !

-Hum… dans ce cas, je m'assurerai que tu ne l'aies jamais, ta revanche. Au moins, comme ça je serai sûr que tu seras toujours là.

La blonde se dégagea alors de son étreinte et lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête :

-Tu verras que tu me l'accorderas, ma revanche ! lui dit-elle bien qu'au fond, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était plus pour ça qu'elle suivait Akira. Elle le suivait juste parce qu'elle aimait sa compagnie.

Le samouraï se leva alors. Prenant la main de Tokito, il l'invita à l'imiter :

-Allez viens. Tu n'es pas seule, tu n'as plus besoin de ce miroir.

A l'évocation du miroir, la jeune fille se rappela l'image rassurante de ses parents. Et soudain, elle hésita. Abandonner à jamais cette image ?

Elle se releva mais ne bougea pas. Devait-elle partir ?

\- Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'Akira se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle eut un air des plus surpris et mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qui se produisait. Il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait ! Elle se dégagea, rougissante, gênée et énervée d'être aussi gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Il lui sourit, sentant sa gêne, mais ne dit rien. Alors Tokito vint se blottir contre lui, toute sa rage étant retombée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Akira caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds et la jeune fille crut revoir son père, posant sa main sur sa chevelure. Elle se dit alors qu'Akira avait raison : elle n'avait plus besoin de ce miroir. Il était là, lui, pour lui donner cette affection, cette protection, ces sourires et ces gestes dont elle rêvait.

Sentant qu'elle s'était enfin résignée, le jeune homme la tira doucement hors de la pièce. Ensemble, d'un pas léger, ils arpentèrent en sens inverse les couloirs.

Serrée contre Akira, Tokito repensa à la dernière image qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir. Ses parents, souriant, lui faisant un signe de main. Mais pas pour dire _vient, Tokito, vient_. Plutôt pour lui dire _au revoir, profite de ta vie, il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de nous rejoindre. Sois heureuse_. Elle eut un sourire. Elle n'était plus seule. Ses parents continueraient de vivre dans son cœur. Les autres de la bande seraient là. Et puis Akira aussi.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle repassait devant la même pièce, le miroir n'y était plus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'éprouvait plus le besoin de la voir qu'il avait disparu. Elle n'en parla à personne, pas même à Akira. Mais elle ne ressentit aucun manque. Parce qu'elle avait compris que la vie réelle vécue pleinement était cent fois mieux que le rêve illusoire qu'elle s'offrait auparavant avec ce miroir.

* * *

 _(1) : Traduction pour les non anglicistes ! "Sauve-moi de ce miroir magique_

 _Je me noie lentement de plus en plus profondément"_

 _Extrait de la chanson_ Christmas Mirror _du groupe The Butterbeer Experience, chanson qui m'a inspirée pour ce OS :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Petit problème de review je ne comprends pas pourquoi... En tout cas, j'ai quand même pu lire ton avis, **Breaker** , et si j'ai le temps (et de l'inspiration surtout ^^) je ferais peut-être un petit chapitre bonus avec ce que verraient chacun des membres de la Kyo-team dans le miroir :)_

 ** _Akira_** ** _:_** _pff... comme si tu savais quel était notre voeu le plus cher !_

 ** _Auteure_** _: mais bien sûr que si, mon p'tit Akira ! Sache que je sais encore plus de choses sur vous qu'Akari elle-même ! (big smile)_

 ** _Akari_** _: N'IMPORTE QUOIII ! C'EST **MOI** QUI CONNAIT TOUS LES SECRETS DE MES PETITS SACRES DU CIEL CHERIS !_

 ** _Auteure :_** _tu verras, tu verras... (air mystérieux sur le visage)_ _  
_


End file.
